The Day I Really Met You
by reason-is-you
Summary: I really suck at summaries, but Draco and Ginny both have problems, and they help eachother to slove the problems. Really hope you enjoy (oh and please review so i know wether i should continue or not :)
1. Default Chapter

Although Draco Malfoy had suffered a lot of pain in his life, it was nothing to what he felt now. But the odd thing was....he enjoyed it. Suicide was one of the many things he had thought about in his life, however, this thought was becoming more and more prominent as each day progressed. After his father had escaped from Azkaban, and been returned under heavier guard, he couldn't stop thinking about how he could break out again and come after him. The truth was, it wasn't the great expertise of the Aurors who had put Lucious back under lock and key; it had been Draco, his son, his rock, the one who was supposed to follow in his footsteps. The fact of the matter is that Draco could take only so much punishment and pain from his father, both physical and mental. Not only did he kill Draco's mother, Narcissa, but he also tortured Draco's only pride and joy.....His daughter.....to death. Enraged by his father's behavior, Draco could only think of one person (himself) who could have the power to take his demonic father back to the place he deserved to be...Azkaban prison. Now perhaps you are wondering why Draco has a daughter, and to make a long story short:

Draco had a friend he had known and loved his entire life. Her name was Ava, she was 17, like Draco, and she was the only one who understood Draco. Even though they both felt they were way too young to have children, and they weren't even married, Ava gave birth to Gwen, a beautiful baby girl. Once his father had found out that he had fathered a child to a girl he hadn't felt any kindness to, he had tortured and killed both Ava and Gwen. Draco was heartbroken, and turned his father into the ministry of magic.

Currently, Draco was sitting in his bedroom thinking about death, and how life was so pointless without Ava and Gwen. The mental pull of the razor sharp knife that was waiting for him in his trunk, was almost too strong to bear. It had only been three days since the last time Draco had found himself with bloody hands, slashed wrists, and extreme but oh so pleasurable pain. The wounds on his arms were enough to show how long he had been using self mortification. As Draco was not a religious person whatsoever, he had to resort to other things for faith. He believed that if he could just end his life, he could end up in a place where he'd be able to be with his beauty. Resisting the thought to cut, he got off of his floor, and moved into the bathroom to take a shower.

At this exact time, Vivacious, redhead Ginny Weasley was stepping out of the bathroom, having finished her own shower. She had to flatten herself against the wall to keep from being stampeded by one of her brothers who was in a hurry to be the next into the bathroom. Chuckling, Ginny went into her room, pulled some clothes on, brushed her hair, and made her way down to the breakfast table. Although her stomach was rumbling, she didn't dare eat. She hated her chubby figure from years before, and she decided that she'd work on being skinny, so she hadn't eaten for three days, except for an apple every now and then. She knew that anorexia could do long-term damage to her body; but she also knew she was mentally in control of her eating habits, and once she felt she had achieved her goal, she would continue eating.

Having packed her trunk the night before, she had nothing to do until her parents were ready to take the family to kings cross station. And soon enough, the rumble coming from upstairs meant that the rest of the family was coming down to eat and depart.

Draco waved his wand and all of his belongings neatly found themselves in his open trunk. Feeling miserable, Draco made his way out of his apartment to the car that was waiting for him out front. As all of his family was gone, Draco had been left with the family fortune. He had moved out of Malfoy Manor, and found his own apartment in the wizdarding complex: Glordrings, where most of the people who were fresh out of school or on their last year were staying. Draco got into the car, told the driver his destination and in a short 20 minutes, He found himself standing outside of Platform 9 ¾


	2. Chapter 2

The Weasley family had also arrived; Ginny was the first to go through the barrier followed by Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They found a compartment in the central of the train, and they talked about each other's summers as the Hogwarts Express raced them towards their school. The food trolley arrived, and they all bought something enough to fill their stomachs. Because she didn't want to be the only one not eating, and because she was starving, Ginny bought liberal amounts of food not knowing that she would regret it later. She felt sick after she had eaten most of her cakes and candy. Excusing herself from the compartment, she headed towards one of the bathrooms in the back of the train to get rid of the food she had just eaten. She stepped out of the bathroom and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Well what do we have here?" said Malfoy in a his usual drawling voice

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, with a disgusted look on her face

"Little Weasley is making herself throw up now is she? Trying to get rid of that fat are you?"

"What the hell do you care Malfoy? You don't even know what you are talking abo—"but she stopped. Malfoy was confused at the look of horror on her face

"Malfoy, why are you bleeding!?" asked Ginny

Draco looked down at his white sleeve and saw a huge spot of blood forming on it. He tried to cover it up, but Ginny was too quick for him, she pushed back the sleeve of his shirt, and gasped. There had to be about 30 different cuts lined up on his arm, some old and just scars and some looked like they were only a week to a few days old.

"Malfoy, why are you doing this to yourself" Ginny asked with concern in her eyes

"Why the hell do you care Weasley" Draco spat at her

"Even though I hate you and you hate me, there is no reason why you should be doing this to yourself" said Ginny

"You don't know half of it" said Malfoy

"Then why don't you tell me" Said Ginny, sympathetically

"Because you don't care and because I don't want you to waste my time" Draco said and he stormed away in a huff. And Ginny, angry now, followed him.

"Malfoy, I understand that you don't like my family because we don't have as much money as you" said Ginny storming into his compartment. "But don't you ever EVER get angry at me for trying to care."

"But you DON'T care" said Draco

"has your so called 'master' brain washed you into thinking that no one cares about you, and that your only purpose is to serve him, and die, and kill all of the people who you think are lower than you" Said Ginny absolutely storming with rage

"For your information you poor sniveling little girl, he is NOT my master, nor is anyone else" said Malfoy just as angrily. "I have chosen NOT to join the so called death eaters; I'd rather die than become what my father is"

"Maybe you are hoping you will die" said Ginny quietly

"Maybe I am" said Draco not so quietly

And then he got a smirk on his face

"so tell me, weasley, why is it, that you are getting all over MY case, when you are the one who is making yourself throw up. You are aware that that is a disease aren't you?"

"Yes, I am aware, and just as you said, you wouldn't understand half of it" said Ginny

"Enlighten me" said Draco, sitting down again

"No way, why do you want to know" Said Ginny

"Because I have nothing else to do, I no longer have any friends....therefore I have no one to talk to" Said Draco, without the least bit of hesitation

"Oh.....um...well.....I can't be your friend" said Ginny

"And why is that?" said Malfoy

"Because 1: you hate me 2: you think I'm lower than you are 3: because you hate my friends and 4: because your father wouldn't like it" said Ginny

"All the more reason to be your friend, and I'm sure I could learn to like you" said Malfoy with a somewhat friendly smile on

"How would you like help?" asked Ginny

"What do you mean 'help'" questioned Draco

"Help getting over your ...habit...."Ginny said, looking down at Malfoy's arms

"And I'll help you with your....habit also" said Draco referring to Ginny's sickness

"Deal" Said Ginny...even though she didn't think that anyone could help her.

At the feast that night, Ginny couldn't help but think that there was someone watching her. But every time she looked around, she met no ones gaze. She went to bed with the same feeling, and woke up with the same feeling. But as soon as she got to the breakfast table where Harry, Hermione and Ron were eating, the feeling had dissolved. Her first lesson of the day (according to her schedule) was history of magic, and it couldn't have possibly been any more boring. Professor Bins droned on like he had always had, and did not falter once.

Ginny was walking in the hall. She dropped her books. She bent over to pick them up some one grabbed her.  
It was Draco he looked upset. "I need to talk to you" he said, and then he walked off.  
"Ginny, Ginny" some one called.  
"Who called me?" asked Ginny.  
"I did" said Shawnee.  
"Oh Hi Shawnee" said Ginny  
"So I heard what happened with you and Malfoy" said Shawnee.   
"Well...I...uh...don't tell Ron"siad Ginny.  
"Don't worry It's just why did he do it" said Shawnee.  
"He needs a friend that's all" said Ginny.  
"And your that friend" said Shawnee.  
"So what if I am" said Ginny.  
"This guy is bad news" said Shawnee.  
"No he's really nice" said Ginny  
"what ever" said Shawnee. She walked away.  
'Did I just defend Malfoy well I am his friend' thought Ginny.

Ginny was the first to leave.  
She ran into Draco.  
"Look I think I like you" said Ginny.  
"I really like you too but, "Ginny I'm not sure if I could love again" said Draco.  
"Why?" asked Ginny  
"My father killed my daughter and her mother"siad Draco.  
"And you love her mother" said Ginny  
"yes I did" said Draco.  
"It's hard what you're going through" said  
Ginny.  
"I don't want any one to get hurt especially the one's I love" said Draco.  
"I know you don't me hurt" said Ginny  
"well I don't want to go through the same thing" said Draco

"Listen, Draco, meet me outside on the astronomy tower tonight at 12" said Ginny,

"Alright" said Draco. That night, up at the tallest tower at Hogwarts, the astronomy tower, Ginny was sitting on the edge, her feet dangling over the side. She had always been afraid of heights until she started flying with her brothers last year. It had been Harry that had taken her up on his broom, and she had really enjoyed that. That was when she started realizing that she would never have a chance with Harry. Ever since Sirius had died, Harry hadn't been talking that much and he had abandoned all hope of every being truly happy again. For some reason, Ginny didn't feel she liked Harry that much anymore. Suddenly, through her confused thoughts about Draco, and why he had randomly started to like her, she felt a pair of arms snake, yes snake, their way around her waist. She screamed and turned around. She blushed when she saw who it was

"You scared the crap out of me you little bugger" She said  
"little bugger now am I? Well, what happened to 'Draco', I was quite liking that" he said

"So, you wanted to talk?" He said

"Yes, I did," said Ginny "I wanted to tell you that I don't think we should Jump into a relationship"

"Why not?" asked Draco, looking hurt

"Because, 1. You absolutely mercilessly torture my friends and family 2. I barely even know you as a person, because the most conversation we've had lately has been insults and 3. What about your father?" said Ginny

"Well. 1. I could try and lay off a little on your friends and family, I'm sorry, it was the way I was brought up, to insult and put down anyone who could damage my reputation. 2. We could get to know each other a little better before we "jump in" I agree and 3. I am worried about what my father will think when he finds out, no doubt he will break out of Azkaban very soon and come after me" said Draco

"so you agree in my thinking that we should get to know each other better before we can truly say we love each other"- Ginny

"Yes, I agree, and I'm also sorry that I kissed you and told you I loved you, it was a little sudden, but I really don't regret it" Said Draco

"I do believe it was a little soon, but I could get used to the kissing, HAH, just kidding, we're going to take it slow, if you'd mind" – Ginny

"Sounds good"- Draco


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny walked back to Gryffindor Common Room.   
"Password?" said the Fat Lady.   
"Lumos." said Ginny.   
The Fat Lady swung open the portrait to reveal the hole to the Common Room. There, she saw Hermione and Ron, and they were having a row with each other. _It's a miracle I didn't here them outside,_ thought Ginny.   
"Ron, I just don't see the big deal!" yelled Hermione.   
"I don't want my baby sister dating that... that... _snake_!" said Ron, puting extra emphasis on the word snake.   
Ginny stopped walking and stood quite still. _Uh, oh,_ she thought.   
"Ron, it's not for you to decide!" said Hermione hotly.   
"Don't tell me, Hermione! How would _you_ feel if your younger sister-"   
"Decided to go out with Malfoy? I would be happy for her if she truly liked him, Ron, but that's what seperates you and me, isn't it? You just can't stand to see Ginny happy!" screamed Hermione.   
Ron looked stunned. Ginny turned around to walk back to the library, when Ron saw her.   
"Ginny! Come here!"   
Ginny turned around and walked up to Ron. "Yes, Ron?"   
"What the hell are you thinking? said Ron, obviously angry.   
"About what?" said Ginny.   
"About _what?_" said Ron. "About you, and that snake Malfoy!"   
Ginny stood her ground. "For your information, Ron, he is not a snake, he is nice and sweet!"   
Ron looked livid. "_Nice? Sweet?_ Ginny, he has you brainwashed!"   
"Oh, hostestly, Ron!" said Hermione. "Maybe he changed!"   
"Oh, yeah?" said Ron. "I don't think so! Ginny, I forbid you to ever see that snake again!"   
"Ron, stop calling him that! Ron, you have no grounds what so ever to tell me how to live my life! You are not my father!" said Ginny. And before Ron could argue any further, she ran upstairs to her dormatory, to cry.

Draco sat in his dormitory room looking at a picture of his daughter and her mother.

He was contemplating whether he wanted to risk the terrible massacre to happen again by opening himself up to Ginny. He had always been known, to not let people know how he felt. As a child he was taught not to show any emotion and to always feel superior to other people, and show it. He had loved Ava and Gwen so much, and he was so proud to be a father, and since his own father didn't want anything to stand in the way of Draco following in his footsteps, he had killed them. Draco continued staring at the picture, caressing the beautiful face printed upon the paper. Because it was a wizard picture, it was moving. He sat looking at the picture of Ava holding a beautiful baby girl in the picture. Gwen was laughing at Ava who was making a silly face. Draco's eyes welled up with tears as he saw Ava wave to him, and Gwen show off her cute toothless smile. He went over to his trunk, pulled out one of the many knifes that his father had given him, and went to work easing the mental pain, and making worse the physical.

After her fight with Ron, Ginny had felt even more ready to further her knowledge of Draco, she wanted to know everything about him, what he liked and disliked, she wanted to know about his family. And most importantly, she wanted to know why he was doing what he was doing to himself, because it pained her deeply to think that someone so young would bring that much pain upon them self. Ginny's friend Charli came up into the dorm just as Ginny was drying off her eyes on her bed sheets. Charli was a pretty girl, she was tall and tan and muscular. She had really beautiful long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Some say she was the perfect girl, because of her looks, but Charli was a very mixed up person on the inside. But Ginny was the only person who knew this.

"Hey Gin, how's it going?"

"Its fine Chuck I'm just getting ready to go down to dinner you want come?" –Ginny

"Yeah sounds like fun, just let me change alright?" – Charli

"No problem" – Ginny

After dinner, Ginny was sitting in her room, reading a book, when and owl tapped on her window. She got up and retrieved the letter. The eagle owl swooped away, hooting softly.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please listen, I need to talk to you as soon as possible, it is extremely important that I see you soon. I have news that my father has escaped from Azkaban, and this is very bad. Please meet me at the top of west tower in about an hour. I will be waiting for you. _

_Draco_

_P.S. bring your wand_

Ginny looked at the clock, she had about 30 minutes before she had to be at the tower, so she decided that she'd get into some normal clothes. She wondered why he wanted her to bring her wand.....

Draco looked at the stars and wondered when Ginny would come. She was already ten minutes late. He took out his wand and twirled it like a baton. _I hope Ginny brought hers, _he thought. Just then, he heard the door creak. He put his want in combat position. Ginny walked in.   
"Were you going to jinx me?" said Ginny teasingly.   
"Been there, done that." said Draco. He recalled last year when he had been part of the Inquisatorial Squad, and rough-handled Ginny. "Sorry about that." said Draco.   
Ginny smiled. "I got you back, remember? Twice."   
Draco smiled as well. "Twice. Yeah."   
Ginny walked up to Draco.   
"Did you bring your wand? he asked.   
Ginny showed him her wand. "Yes, but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring it."   
"I told you, my father escaped from Azkaban." said Draco. "Ginny, do you know what this means?"   
Ginny was puzzled. "That the dementors aren't working for Fudge anymore?"   
Draco snorted. "Ginny, that is obvious. Think, why would I need to see you?"   
Ginny suddenly realized. "He's coming after you, isn't he? Your dad, I mean."   
Draco nodded. "Yes, he is."   
There was silence for a while. It was Ginny who finally spoke.   
"Why do you need me? You should go to Dumbledore."   
Draco sighed. "No, Ginny. Dumbledore can only do so much. My father does not fear him."   
"Then why me?" said Ginny.   
"You are the only person who understands me." said Draco. "You are the only person I can trust."   
Ginny looked down. She saw blood soaking through Draco's sleeve of his left arm. "Draco!"   
Draco looked embarassed.   
"Draco, I thought you tried to quit!" said Ginny as she ripped a peice of cloth from her sleeve. "Roll up your sleeve, go on."   
Draco did. Ginny tied the cloth around his cut.   
"Draco, that cut was fresh." said Ginny. "Did you cut yourself tonight?" There was concern in her voice and on her face. Draco looked at the floor.   
"I tried to quit, Ginny." said Draco. "But I can't. I don't see you not throwing up. I saw you leave ten minutes before dinner was over. You came back and didn't eat a thing."

Ginny flushed. "Well, I try to stop, though."   
Draco smiled. "So you know if I tried to stop cutting myself?"   
Ginny flushed even more scarlet. "Um, I honestly, don't know."   
Draco grinned." Ha, it seemes I know a bit more about you, than you do about me."   
Ginny rolled her eyes. "So?"   
Draco rolled his eyes back. "So, will you teach me?"   
Ginny looked confused. "Teach you what, exactly?"   
Draco smiled even more widely. "The spells you learnt in the DA last year, of course."   
Ginny frowned. "Why don't you just come to the meetings?"   
Draco shuffled his feet. "You think Weas- I mean, _Ron_ would like that?"   
To Draco's surprise, Ginny laughed. "I accually just had a row with him."   
Draco looked surprised. "Really? What about?"   
Ginny grinned. "Accually, about you."   
Draco smiled. "Oh, yeah?"   
Ginny nodded. "Yep, and he, what was the word... oh yeah, _forids_ me to see you." Ginny laughed again.   
Draco also laughed. "Really? And you obviously refused his refusal."   
Ginny smiled. "Yes, obviously. But, Draco, please think of coming, please?"   
Draco thought about it. After a moment he said, "I will consider it, Ginny." Then he smiled and left, leaving Ginny in the tallest, most westward tower, to think about how she was going to get Draco into the DA meetings without Ron throwing a fit.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at seven o'clock, Draco headed down for breakfast. Most of the Hufflepuffs were already there. About twenty Ravenclaws, seven Gryffidors, and one fellow Slytherin was there as well.  
The Slytherin was Pansy Parkinson. She reminded Draco strongly of a dog, and only went to the Yule Ball with her three years ago to shut her up. True, she wasn't very pretty, but she adored Draco, and was easy to control, and she was a friend on the family. It was also by his father's wishes that he befriended her in the first place, and at the moment, anything that reminded Draco of his father was history.  
The Gryffindors were Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Shawnee, and a girl Draco didn't recognise.  
No sooer had Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, when Pansy scurried over.  
"Hello, Draco." said Pansy giggling.  
Draco didn't meet Pansy's eyes. "Hello, Pansy."  
"Draco, could I speek to you?"  
"Sure, Pansy." said Draco.  
"Privately?"said Pansy.

Ginny was laughing at her friend, Natasha's, joke when she saw Draco getting up and following Pansy Parkinson out of the Great Hall. Ginny didn't understand why but she felt a surge of anger towards Pansy just then.   
Natasha obviously didn't notice."So where is Charli, Ginny?"   
Ginny looked at Natasha. She was tall and slim with very blonde hair and green eyes. Ginny thought she was beautiful, and apparently so did every boy in their year. "Um, I don't know, Tasha."   
Tasha shrugged. "I'm going to ride, wanna come?"  
Ginny nodded. "Sure, I'll come."  
"Hey can I come too, Tash?" said Shawnee.  
Tasha shrugged. "I suppose. Let's go!"

Draco angrily walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"What do you want, Pansy?" said Draco.  
"I just want to ask you something." said Pansy. Draco could see what was coming.  
"Yes, Pansy, what is it?"  
"Will you go out with me?" said Pansy smugly. "You know, like girlfriend and boyfriend."  
Draco tried not to laugh. "Sorry Pansy, but I will not."  
Pansy looked angry. Not hurt, but angry. "And why not?"  
"I don't like you like that, Pansy." said Draco.  
Pansy looked even angrier. "You, know Draco, ever since you started dating that Ava girl, you changed, Draco. You barely even notice me, and I hardly recognise you."  
"Pansy, be quiet." said Draco angrily. "Goodbye." He left Pansy and went back to the Great Hall, which was buzzing with students now. Draco sat down and began eating.

Ginny was on her broom, and it felt wonderful. She forgot what it was like to fly, well almost.  
Tahsa and Shawnee were racing, and the were basically tied.  
Ginny did laps around the stadium. It got very boring, very fast.

Ginny had a million thoughts going through her head. Why did Pansy take Draco out side the Great Hall this morning? Did Pansy ask him out again? Did Draco refuse her offer? And why did she even care?  
"Hey, Ginny, I have to meet Harry in the Great Hall. See you." said Shawnee.   
Ginny slowed down, and waved goodbye to her friend.  
Tasha then flew over to her, looking flustered. "Ready to go back in?"   
"No, Tash, I'll stay out here." said Ginny. Tasha left.   
Ginny flew to the ground and began to walk around the stadium. She ate today, and already threw it back up, yet she felt so full. She threw up again behind the Ravenclaw stands.  
Ginny walked for ten more minutes and then she saw Draco, but ducked behind the Hufflepuff stands. Draco looked angry, and Ginny didn't dare bother him. Just then, he pulled out what appeared to be a photograph, and began to cry silent tears.  
Ginny knew that in the picture, waving back at him, were the only people he ever truy loved, Ava and Gwen. Ginny felt sorry for Draco. She then saw him put the photo back into his robes and take out a razor.  
Ginny felt like she was moving in slow motion. She darted up to him and took the razor from his hand.   
"Draco!" said Ginny, near tears herself. "What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Ginny?" said Draco angrily.  
Ginny threw the razor aside. "Are you insane?"  
"Maybe I am!" yelled Draco.  
"Don't yell at me, Draco, I am only trying to help!"  
Draco seemed to have just realized what he was doing, for he then sat on the ground and began to cry.  
Ginny sat down with him. "What happened to her, Draco? What happened to them?"  
Draco hesitated, then answered. "My father killed them." There was bitterness in his voice.  
Ginny was crying at this point. "Draco, I-"  
"I don't want sympathy, Ginny." said Draco. "Just forget it." And he sulked back to the castle.  
Ginny saw the razor on the ground and thought, _I may have just saved a cutter. I may have just saved Draco Malfoy._ And she grabbed the razor and put it in her pocket and started for the castle as well.

He wasn't angry at Ginny for stopping him from doing what he shouldn't, he was just angry at the fact that he couldn't get over Ava, and that he had seen Ginny doing exactly what she said she wouldn't do, before he had walked onto the pitch. 'But' he thought 'I had no reason to badger her, owing to the fact that I was just about to do what I'd said I wouldn't'

"Draco" said a voice behind him

"What's up Matt" said Draco, not turning around, knowing who it was  
"just come back from a meeting with professor Snape, the slime ball" said matt

Draco laughed to himself, he knew that matt was the only one in slytherin house who didn't like snape, and he also knew the reason why. Matt was related somewhat distantly to Ron Weasley. Ron's aunt Martha was Matt's second cousin. And because he was related to a Weasley, snape had been rude to him ever since he had found out.

"What did you do this time" said Draco taking a seat by the fire

"I didn't do anything!" said matt in a sarcastic astonished voice

"Tell me now, you know I'll find out later" said Draco smiling for the first time today

"Well, if you must know" said Matt "I just happen to be walking down the hallway minding my own business when I see snape walking down the hallway in a nightcap and slippers....mind you they were fuzzy pink. And I wondered what he was doing, but then I realized that it was 2 in the morning, so I just guessed he was sleepwalking again"

"I'll bet he was" said Draco

"He was, and I tripped him, and he got mad, and I had a meeting or rather a detention we'd like to call it, with him tonight" - matt "and that's my story"

"Wait! Did you say he was wearing fuzzy pink slippers?" said Draco

"As a matter of fact, Yes, I did." said matt grinning

Laughing, Draco went upstairs to his dormitory, feeling that a good night's rest would do him good. And it would also give him time to think.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny had come back from outside. As she made her way up to her dormitory, she thought about how sad she would be if Draco actually went far enough to kill himself. Sure, Ginny had thought about it herself, but if he actually did it, she didn't know what she'd do with herself. She went and flopped on her bed after walking into her dormitory, sitting up; she pulled the small razor knife that she had taken from Draco. She could tell he had used it before because there were blood stains up the side. She was about to wipe it off, when she remembered what her uncle had said to her about knives.... "The blood stays on it baby girl", she smiled, remembering her uncle's belly laugh after he had seen the frightened look on her face. Ginny put the knife safely in the drawer next to her bed, got her PJs on, and slowly drifted off to sleep

Mean while......

Harry potter was sitting in the common room with Shawnee...his girlfriend. They were having a heated discussion about what they thought was happening with their relationship  
"Shawnee, I've told you, I love you, and I love Ron as a brother, I think he needs to know what his sister is doing" said Harry

"I know Harry, I know, but I just don't think you should tell him, first of all, she'd kill me, and second of all, Ginny truly believes that malfoy has changed" said Shawnee

"Yeah, changed my butt" said Harry

"Harry, please be reasonable" said Shawnee

"I'll think about it" he said, standing up, kissing Shawnee and heading for bed

Ginny woke up the next morning at seven o'clock to a ray of sunlight. She smiled to herself, and got dressed.  
Meanwhile  
Harry and Ron had just woken up and went down to play some chess.  
Ron was winning, of course, but Harry didn't really care. He was too distracted. Just then, Shawnee, Tasha, and Hermione walked into the Common Room.  
"Shawnee, we need to talk," said Harry.  
Tashe sat down. "Weasley, I'll play you in chess. Prepare to meet your match."  
"Fine, Tasha," said Ron, rolling his eyes. They began a fierce battle. Hermione sat down to watch.  
"What is it, Harry?" said Shawnee.  
"I have to tell, him, Shawn, I have to." said Harry.  
Shawnee looked alarmed. "You promised, Harry."   
"I said I would think about it. I have to tell him that despite his wishes, his younger sister is dating a guy totally wrong for her." said Harry.  
"First of all, Harry Potter, you _cannot_ tell her what to do. Second, so what? He has changed." said Shawnee defensively. "And finally, why do you care so much?"  
It took a short while for Harry to answer. "Shawnee, it's what is best for her."  
Shawnee rolled her eyes. "You have _no_ idea what is best for Ginny." And at this, she went down to breakfast.  
Ginny walked down the staircase to the Common Room. Tasha and Ron were playing chess, and Tasha looked as if she was winning, while Hermione watched.  
Ginny was going to go down to breakfast, but Harry beckoned her over.  
"Harry, what is it?"  
"Why are you doing this, Ginny?" said Harry in a whisper.  
Ginny was confused. "I am going down to breakfast, Harry, now excuse me."  
"Ginny, I know you are seeing Malfoy."  
There was a pause.  
"Who told you that?" said Ginny.  
"That isn't important," said Harry. "Look, he isn't right for you."  
Ginny was getting annoyed. "So you think you know what's best for me? Well, Harry, you don't." And she marched off to eat breakfast.

Draco grimaced in pain. Another cut was added to the collection on his wrist. Ginny may have his razor knife, but he had the pocket knife, which strangely hurt more than the razor.  
He had found the pocket knife on a muggle street one day last year, and kept it since, feeling it may come in handy. And it did, for the first time, today.  
He was in his dormitory. The one he used to share with Crabbe and Goyle, but not anymore...  
Draco quickly put the sleeve of his robe down and walked out of his dorm room, to the Slytherin Common Room. He could hear whispers about him, rumors of romance, lies and deceit, and it was amazing that no one knew he was suicidal.  
Draco walked down to breakfast. He sat at the end of the table, facing the rest of his schoolmates. He wouldn't sit with his back to them if he had too. They couldn't be trusted.  
He looked around. Every one was chipper and happy. It was sickening. How could everyone else be so happy when he is so unhappy?  
Truthfully he was jealous. Jealous that most of everyone here had proper family. Jealous that near everyone here was happy.  
Draco picked up his fork bitterly. He knew how grumpy he must look, and frankly, he didn't care. He ate his porridge feeling that if nobody cared for him, he won't care for anyone else either.

Shawnee you told him!!!" siad Ginny as she walked over to Shawnee.  
"He promised not to tell Ron" said Shawnee.  
"Well he is going to tell Ron" said Ginny.  
"He is so immature he doesn't respect you" said Shawnee.  
"You have to stop him" said Ginny.  
"Me!?! Why me?" said Shawnee.  
"You told him and you can stop him" said Ginny.  
"Look I can't" said Shawnee.  
"Why?" asked Ginny.  
"I won't meddle in your life" said Shawnee.  
"Look keep him away from Ron okay and make sure he forgets about telling him" said Ginny.  
"Okay" said Shawnee.

Ron, Harry and Hermione just finished with Potions.  
"God, I hate Snape! He gave us a 12 inch long report on the 1,000 uses of troll bladders." Ron made a disgusted face. "And it's due tomorrow!"  
"Well, Ron, maybe if you did your studies you would know all of them by now." said Hermione.  
Harry laughed. "Hermione, I don't think even _you_ know all 1,000."  
Hermione frowned. "Oh, my gosh, Harry, you're right! I only know 994!" and Hermione ran off mumbling the 994 she already knew.  
"Where do you think she's going Harry?" said Ron sarcastically. "Not the _library?_" Ron and Harry laughed.  
Shawnee walked over. "Hi Harry." she kissed him. "How was Potions?"   
Harry sighed. "Snape still hates us... we have a 12 inch report on troll bladders due tomorrow."  
Shawnee frowned. "That doesn't seem fair. Harry we need to talk..."  
"Um, Shawn, we have to go to Transfiguration." said Harry.  
Shawnee frowned again. "Well, okay, Harry. Bye." She waved goodbye.   
Ron turned to Harry. "What was that all about?" he said as they set off for Transfiguration.  
"Nothing, Ron." said Harry quickly.  
Ron had the strangest feeling that Harry wasn't telling him something, but he would have to wait until lunch to find out.


	6. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Authors note: woah guys, Adrianna here. I'm sorry that it's confusing. I re read it myself and realized that it IS really confusing and I'm sorry for that. ï I write most of this story really early in the morning so if it's too confusing for me to continue, I'll revise all of it, and re do the chapters! And the whole thing about the kissing and the "I love you" thing was in there earlier, and then I took it out, but I forgot to take that other part out, and I know that was a little fast the way their relationship started, but I personally think that stories that take FOREVER for the people to start liking each other and it gets really boring. So, we are going to imagine in our smart little brains, that it took them a long time, but we just fast forwarded over it k? AND one final note, to whomever commented on my spelling and grammar, I use the spell check on my computer, and it usually does a good job, so if its bugging you THAT much then come to my house and fix the spell check for me. And as long as you basically understand it, you should be right as rain. ï THANK YOU!!! I'll update soon.


End file.
